It is known in the manufacture of motor vehicles to form tubular structures such as roof rails and frame rails and other parts by capturing a tube with a die cavity, sealing the ends of the tube, and introducing pressurized fluid to expand the tube into a shape defined by the die cavity. In the interest of economies of manufacture, it is desirable to perform additional operations on the hydroformed part such as the punching of holes and the threading of holes while the part is still captured within the die and subject to internal pressure by the pressurized fluid.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved tool for forming an annular extruded hole within the tube and providing an internal thread within the walls of the annular extruded hole.